Love Me Like You Do
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU! Porque en distintos universos, un abogado y un vampiro lograron estar juntos, a pesar de todo. Pairing: Jonathan Harker/Drácula Para el reto:"Slash/Femslash" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo escrito es mio pertenece a Bram Stoker, y las referencias al grupo JotDog, Shakira, Carla Morrison, Julieta Venegas, Ariana Grande y Ellie Goulding

 **Fandom:** Drácula

 **Summary:** AU! Porque en distintos universos, un abogado y un vampiro lograron estar juntos, a pesar de todo.

 **Pairing** :Jonathan Harker / Vlad Drácula

 **Para el Reto: Slash/Femslash del foro la Revolución de los fandoms**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 **Geisha Vaquera**

No hay nadie en su casa, el joven adolescente inglés sonrie con satisfacción, ha llevado toda la semana planeando esto, sin Mina y sin amigos entrometidos hoy podrá ver una pelicula con su novio sin problema alguno.

Sin embargo la niebla que atraviesa la puerta y se materializa ante el le propone algo mejor, y no puede, ni quiere resistir ser arrastrado a su habitación.

.

.

.

 **Corazón de Metal**

El ahora es una cáscara vacia sin vida alguna. Su amor es un fugitivo de la humanidad y el...solo un antisocial que no tiene buenos temas de conversación.

Esta confundido, el bien y el mal tan distintos como iguales. Solo teme por él, de que aquellos cazadores no le hagan daño. Porque ese amor ha quebrado algo suyo y su corazón ahora es de metal.

.

.

.

 **Turista del Amor**

La puerta abierta de un ladrón, eso es para el conde Drácula el joven inglés, que como accidente llego hasta el.

Ya no sabe quien es él: un humano, un monstruo o un ser distorcionado, un turista en el amor. Porque esa belleza no era tan natural, asi como la fragilidad que representaba, quizás...solo estaba actuando

"Siempre seras mi peor error y de mis silencios el autor" Es una suerte que sus hermanas no esten en el castillo, asi nadie podrá escucharlo.

.

.

.

 **Lluvia de Estrellas**

Necesidad: esa conexión que ha despertado entre ellos, esa que no te deja escapar.

Viajando por lugares distintos dos hombres con pocas cosas en común se han encontrado, enamorado y separado por causas ajenas a sus voluntades.

Un amor sin final y lleno de casualidades, temperatura tibia, luz de oscuridad una química perfecta, un viaje lunar, un destino.

—Sin Disfraz asi me gustas más— el cazador tiene acorralado al vampiro, ahora sabe la verdadera naturaleza de su ser, no le molesta y se inclina para besar sus labios.

.

.

.

 **Hay Amores**

Aquellos, que atraves del paso del tiempo sobreviven y florecen, mejoran con los años.

Tal es el caso de un vampiro y un humano, que en aquellos tiempos debieron ser enemigos mortales, pero que se amaron a pesar de ir en contra de lo que eran sus deberes.

El día en el cual el castillo se derrumbo, fue aquel que separo a Jonathan Harker de su amado conde, partiendo hacia la triste vida en Inglaterra, con una esposa que no amaba y con un destino con el cual aprender a vivir.

.

.

.

 **Antes de las Seis**

El no esta contigo y lo sabes. Despúes de que hubieras mostrado todo, tu faceta buena, la malvada, la nobleza de su sangre y el terror que puede causar.

El acambio dejo ver su fuerza bruta, su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles y su sincero cariño.

Esta desarmado, pero no entiende porque esos cazadores siguen lanzando sus armas, si ya ha abandonado sus objetivos.

¿Qué estara haciendo su amado inglés en estos momentos? ¿Que hara cuando ya no puedan volver a verse? La vida lo dirá.

Mientras tanto la noche llega mucho antes de las seis.

.

.

.

 **Antologia**

Si este joven corazón pudiera contar tantas cosas...

Sus compañeros cazadores no deberian saber que ha aprendido a decir mentiras piadosas para ocultar sus escapadas.

Ni su mente aprender a descifrar el significado de las rosas que encuentra en su cama antes de ir a dormir.

A remplazar palabras vacias, por miradas de complicidad.

A perdonar sus errores y equivocaciones ¡Vamos que nadie es perfecto!

¡Y esas formas de besar! Definitivamente nadie tiene que enterarse de los besos a escondidas y no tan a escondidas que se han dado.

Pero sobre todo, junto al conde rumano, descubrio lo que era amar.

.

.

.

 **Dejénme llorar**

No hay ni un dia en que recuerde las peripecias que ocurrieron en Transilvanya.

Los momentos, las sonrisas, las miradas indiscretas. Los encuentros apasionados a altas horas de la noche, para amarse sin miedo

Jura olvidarlo, pero se encuentra pensando que lo quiere, lo ama, y que el conde le es necesario. Por eso cuando el muere estas son las palabras que brotan de sus labios:

—Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio, hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio—

.

.

.

 **Hasta la piel**

Si alguien pudiera verlos no lo creeria, un hombre de treinta años y un joven de veinte bailando juntos al son de la música country.

No les importan las miradas indiscretas y llenas de odio de un ex novio despechado, o la tristeza de una mujer enamorada de su amigo.

Este par de amantes disfruta del momento, ya que si se separaran les doleria hasta en la piel.

Porque aunque Jonathan llora, Vlad tiene mil cosas que decir, ambos son debiles sin el otro.

Van a guardarse a la moral, porque hay besos que se van a robar.

.

.

.

 **Bien o Mal**

No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero cuando el aparecio las cosas alrededor de el empezaron a cambiar. Hay muchas letras y canciones que el encontraban insulsas y ahora cobran significado.

Lo dificil ya no tiene dificultad, si algo viene luego se va.

Porque si esta bien: es seguro de que va a corresponderle , pero si esta mal: llorara como nunca

.

.

.

 **Love me Like you Do**

—Nunca supe que podia significar tanto— susurra, pero sabe que puede escucharlo, Vlad le pregunta de forma silenciosa que quiere decir con eso.

—Eres, la noche, el color de mi sangre, me has arrastrado a la oscuridad,y me llevaste más allá de nuestros sátelites— contesta Jonathan para después besarlo con pasión.

.

.

.

 **Algo Esta Cambiando**

Estas asustado, te aterra la posibilidad de lo que pueda suceder.

llevan seis meses de relación y tu aún no lo asimilas ¡Ja! no todos los dias tu amante te confiesa que es un vampiro luego de una intensa noche de pasión.

Razones te sobran para desconfiar, ¡Hay muchas! sin embargo no sabes si tienes argumentos para hacerlo.

Sin embargo algo entre ustedes cambio, la forma de tratarse es más intima.

Ahora ya no tienes intención alguna para volver a Londres

.

.

.

 **Love me Harder**

—Conozco tus motivos y tú conoces los míos,— la voz del conde es aterciopelada y seductora, ambos estan en una posición comprometedora, sin embargo no te quieres separar.

Muerdes tus labios hasta que estos sangran, el no puede resisitirse y lame la sangre con sensualidad, tu mente se lleva la victoria porque sabes que eres su punto debil.

Empiezas a gemir por lo bajo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, de provocarlo, de hacerle saber que lo estas retando, hay algo más entre ustedes y esta noche sera una prueba de ello, porque si te quiere tendra que Amarte más fuerte.

* * *

 **Y esto ha sido todo, según el libro hay ciertas escenas que dan a entender una atracción entre estos dos personajes, ¡Esta pairing es casi canno! lástima que hay tan poco en inglés y español de ellos.**

 **Si quieres agrandar la comunidad eres libre de hacerlo, si comentas ¡Chocolate caliente gratis! hazlo antes de que se acabe!**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Chiara ;)**


End file.
